Ashes of Redemption- Anti, Darkiplier, Infelix, and Mad Cry beginning
by HyperGreyJedi
Summary: The night before Phoebe and Angelia get the chance to meet Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Pewdiepie, and Cryaotic for VidCon, a vortex has ripped open the sky releasing evil demons into the mortal realm. They are not the only ones to cross over either. Is this the beginning of the end? Or is the mortal realm going to become a battle field?
1. Chapter 1-Unwelcome Guest

_**Draft Vol. 2~Ashes of Redemption**_

Chapter 1: Unwelcome Guest

A loud roar echoes the night above the beautiful city of Dallas, Texas. The busy street lights danced underneath the sky. Lightning and thunder erupt sparking fireworks interrupting the busy streets. The heavens were quickly ripped apart as a dark red vortex opened. Sparks of energy eradiated from the hole in the sky. Sirens could be heard down below as the citizens' activities all came to a horrifying halt. With every mortal standing in awe, the spirits saw their chance and quickly flew through the portal entering the mortal world once again.

They roamed the busy streets looking for prey; their eyes forever glowing with anger. Their senses looking for weak minded prey. As the spirits flew, no mortal noticed them under the night sky. They were oblivious to the dangers that have now just entered their home. Most mortals the spirits past was more confused and strong, not weak. However, a few had the perfect mind to enter. The weakened minds are swiftly invaded. One mind caught the attention of a very evil spirit. Her mind was already in a dark place, just the way she liked it.

"GAAHHHHH! STAY AWAY!" Phoebe shouted in fear swatting at nothing foreseen by the naked eye. She tossed and turned at the new creature who invaded her subconscious. The creature was a silhouette of a woman in her mid-twenties. The darkened silhouette was not completely black as its one red eye stared Phoebe down. It seemed to look through her.

"You will do nicely!" proclaimed the silhouette with a menacing laugh. The silhouette then grabbed Phoebe by the arm pulling her close within inches of her face. With no way for Phoebe to escape the grasp, the silhouette ripped open Phoebe's mouth and began pouring herself into her. Phoebe could do nothing but slowly suffocate. With this nightmare going on for what seemed like an eternity, Phoebe was screaming in real time. In a nick of time Angelia, Phoebe's roommate, came running in shaking Phoebe awake.

"Phoebe! PHOEBE! Wake up!" Angelina screamed as she shook Phoebe, her hands slapping her friend. Like an alarm clock going off Phoebe shot up from her nightmare in tears. Her brown eyes overflowing with water while her body shook. Angelia held her friend in a comforting manner stroking her thick curly black hair.

"It's not real... I'm here... It's okay", Angelia kept repeating to Phoebe in her ear.

Phoebe heard her friend's remarks and tried to embrace them as truth but something was telling her otherwise. _I am here now._

Angelia left Phoebe's bedside once she stopped shaking for a moment. Phoebe sat in her twin-size bed re-imagining the horror she just endured, mumbling to herself. Her eyes began to wonder towards a dark corner. Phoebe froze in fear as the shadow began to move and form the same figure she saw in her dream. The figure's glowing red eye stared back at Phoebe. A Cheshire cat like smile grew. The black figure began to slowly laugh and walk towards her.

"...This…This isn't real! I'm still d-dreaming!" Phoebe shouted as she forcibly placed her hands on her head pulling at her hair. Tears once again streaming down her face. She felt hopeless and weak as the smiling figure slowly approached her. The dark silhouette now sat in front of Phoebe only inches from her face. Silhouette placed its hand on Phoebe's face wiping away her tears. "You are not dreaming. I am here now", the figure exclaimed. Footsteps grew closer as the figure began to slowly fade away laughing

"Hey I brought ya some hot te—OMG Phoebe! What happened?" Angelia shocked causing her to drop the tea.

"...It..it touched me. It's real Angie", Phoebe tried saying her voice shaking with every syllable. Hearing those words, Angelia realized that Phoebe was terrified. It was only a bad dream in Angie's eyes, but to Phoebe it seemed all too real. With no other way to reassure her, Angie laid in bed with her friend holding her just trying to calm her down.

"Do ya want to talk about what ya saw?" Angie suggested stroking Phoebe's curly hair.

"Okay…" Phoebe started. "There was this dark figure that looked like a woman just repeating - _I'm here now_ -over and over again. We were in a foggy forest with crumbled buildings around us…. I just want to forget Angie!"

Angelia laid in silence agreeing with her friend. They both laid in the twin-sized bed in utter silence. It was so silent that one could hear a pin drop. The thick fluffy purple blanket and friendly warmth acted as a protective shield from the monsters in Phoebe's head. If only they were only in her head.

The early Friday morning sun rays broke through the purple curtains. Phoebe slowly opened her eyes, everything was almost silent. Angelia could be heard in the kitchen making what smelt like omelets. Angelia also had the daily news playing. The news coverage of the day seemed to be about the mysterious portal that appeared over the city last night. It appears that this phenomenon has been happening randomly for year over the past few years. Some speculated that the world was ending or maybe aliens were finally making contact. Everyone had an answer but no one knew the answer. With all this commotion going on, Phoebe slowly sat up rubbing her eyes questioning her sanity.

"Maybe it's just stress from finals? Yeah that's it" she thought to herself.

"Are you sure about that? HAHAHAHAHA!" a voice spoke clearly and loudly. Phoebe sat there in utter silence. It's all in her head, right? To calm her nerves, Phoebe grabbed her HP Pavilion laptop, logged into YouTube and watched her favorite YouTubers.

"Top of da morning to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to- "shouted Jacksepticeye. She loved watching his videos after a long day. She never understood why this Irish green-haired loud mouth always put a smile on her face. While watching the video, a few weird glitches kept popping up showing an insane Jack slicing his one throat. Phoebe thought it was weird but ole Jackiboy is known for his craziness.

"There you are!" a low voice mumbled. Phoebe did not hear the low mumble since she was too busy laughing at Jack trying to beat a level in Happy Wheels.

"Hey Phoebe ya awake?" Angelia asked on the opposite side of the door.

"Did you not hear the intro? Of course, I am," Phoebe harkened back.

"Well I made omelets, yours are on the table," Angelia stated before walking away from the door. With the video still playing Phoebe began to rummage for her usual attire- black shorts, blue long sleeved open jack, a purple t-shirt and tan sandals. In the middle of her changing clothes, Angelia screamed bloody murder.

"ANGIE!" Phoebe shouted darting out of her room. "What's the matter?" Angelia did not say anything except point to the calendar and time. Phoebe realized what was wrong and immediately grabbed her bag. Angelia quickly followed ignoring the fact that she was only wearing a shirt. Realizing her mistake, Angelia ran into her room changing into her favorite pink Sunday dress. The dress had ruffles at the bottom and random flowers in various location and black flats. She remedied her messy red hair with a "messy" bun.

"Hurry up Angie! We'll be late!" Phoebe shouted tapping her foot impatiently. Too much of Phoebe's surprise, her friend came running out passing Phoebe. Angie grabbed her keys to her Harley Davidson truck and they were off. In under 20 minutes, the two women arrived at the Dallas Airport. Parking was a breeze since most people never left their cars at the airport. Today, they were those kinds of people. Going through security was about 5 minutes each but their flight to Anaheim, California was already boarding.

"Um hi! I know we are late but can we, ya know?" Angie quickly asked before being interrupted by the flight attendant nodding her head slowly. Angelia and Phoebe nervously board the plane. All eyes were on them as they slowly shuffled down the aisles.

"This trip better be worth it!" Phoebe sarcastically stated.

"It will be! Plus, we can see our heroes man! I can't wait for them to sign my notebook!" Angelia shouted with pure excitement.

Phoebe slowly drifted off as her friend was still rambling about her "heroes". Phoebe quickly found herself back in her nightmare hell. There were no sounds but there was a slight breeze. The breeze chilled Phoebe to the bone. She wasn't alone. "Why am I here again!" she mumbled to herself. Instead of standing around, Phoebe wandered around the foggy ruins. The ruins themselves appeared charred as if a wild fire broke out. The grass beneath her feet crunched as she walked. The deeper she got into the ruins, the more she felt followed.

"I…I know you're there. Show yourself!" she proclaimed with a nervous tone.

"Sounds to me like you are doubting your confidence. Are you sure you want me to reveal myself mortal?" the silhouette questioned slowly approaching Phoebe. "Very well!" The silhouetted woman revealed herself. Her skin was that of copper. The left side of her face was badly burnt with her left iris being bright red but her sclera being completely black. The woman's hair was black, thick, and curly just like Phoebe's hair; the hair barely covered the left side of her face. The woman also had big bright glowing wings that faded from black to yellow. She appeared to be wearing a leather jacket, ankle boots, a ripped white shirt and black jeans.

"Are you happy now, little girl? It would be rude if I did not introduce myse- "the woman was quickly interrupted by a once scared Phoebe.

"Quit the shit! What do you want from me?! I don't care what your stupid name is! I have enough problems without you adding!" Phoebe yelled back at this monstrous woman.

"Quick getting to the point I see. I like that. I am looking for my brothers. I recognized him earlier when you were watching him on that small thing. I need to find him and the others before they do." the woman stated in a calm manner.

"Why should this concern me? I don't care if 'they' get them. I just want you gone," Phoebe quickly stated back at the woman. The woman stood there in awe that a mere mortal had the courage to say this.

"Very well, how about a deal, I will leave when you help me find 4 of my brothers and stop those following us. Then and only then will I leave your body and mind alone. Do we have a deal?" the woman asked holding out her hand for Phoebe to shake in agreement. Phoebe looked at the hand and hesitated but eventually gave into to the deal. Once they shook hands the woman let out a loud maniacal laugh. Her devious grin growing as she slowly fades into the fog leaving Phoebe alone once more.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up! We're here." Angelia stated as she was aggressively shaking Phoebe awake again. "We gotta go!". After gathering their suitcases from baggage claim, Angelia received an interested phone call from an old friend. Angelia walked outside to continue the phone call causing Phoebe to quickly follow.

"Yeah we just landed…. yes, I brought her, why would I leave her at home? Okay we are outside waiting…see you in a few,". A few minutes pass and a big white taxi cab emerged in front of the women. The cab driver seemed to already have a passenger in the front seat.

"So, I see a red head and her awkward friend…are these the ones?" the cab driver questioned his passenger. The passenger did not say a word, only nodded. Both Phoebe and Angelia stood there confused as the passenger got out the cab. The passenger wore black sunglasses that had the words ' _ASS_ ' on it in big letters. His short was black with a white pixelated ' _M_ ' and a pink mustache on the front. The passenger reached down to grab their luggage. Just then, Phoebe realized who the mysterious passenger was. Angelia covered her ears in preparation.

"Is…is that-Oh my gosh MARKIPLIER!" Phoebe shouted. She tried holding it in but she couldn't. Mark dropped the luggage out of shock while Angelia was laughing with her ears still covered.

"Wow, that pretty loud. You must be…Phoebe. Nice to meet you. Great now I have a slit headache," Mark chuckled back while grabbing their luggage. To Phoebe, Mark seemed much bigger then in his videos. His forearm muscle was bigger than both of Phoebe's arm muscles. Once the luggage was in the trunk, the ladies climbed into the back seat. However, Phoebe did not feel okay. Maybe it was from the flight or lack of food or maybe from her shouting. Whatever the cause, Phoebe could think straight. She could hear the evil woman screaming. It felt like the evil woman was banging on the inside of Phoebe's head. Mark's headache seemed to get worse as he began holding his head.

 _Brother! Brother, I have found you!_

"Excuse me um can you take the fastest way to the Anabella Hotel. I need an aspirin or something?" Phoebe timidly asked the cab driver. Without saying a word, the cab driver took her request and they were off.

"Oh, and uh Phoebe could you not yell out my name in a public area?" Mark requested with a slight smirk. Phoebe nodded in agreement still holding her head. In her mind, Phoebe felt the need to have a quick conversation with the evil woman. " _Can you keep quiet! Why did you yell! Gah my head hurts!_ she thought to the lady". The evil lady only kept mumbling _"_ _I found him! But I sense more…close_ ". The whole ride to the hotel was in silence as Mark tried to desperately clear his mind but his thoughts were racing. He knew this would happen one day but not so soon. Phoebe's headache also worsened throughout the 30-minute drive. They finally arrived at the Anabella Hotel where Phoebe and Mark's headaches turned into full blown migraines. The taxi driver helped bring the luggage since Phoebe was having a hard time carrying her luggage. Mark mumbled to himself just barely out of ear shot "Calm down. We don't know anything yet. Remember the deal dammit!". After briefly speaking to the receptionist, Phoebe, Mark, and Angelia finally arrived at their hotel room where they were greeted by several familiar faces. Mark quickly walked to the bathroom to take an aspirin to hopefully calm his headache. Phoebe only caught a glimpse of everyone before the shouting began.

 _I thought you were dead! This is not real._

 _So, you aren't completely useless!_

 _Well I'll be damned oops already am._

"Fuck it hurts! Why are you all so loud!" Phoebe shouted in pain as she held her head in her hands. The entire room grew silent and everyone starred at Phoebe, as she fell to her knees, in shock. Everyone was frozen. "Phoebe, listen to me! Let me out now! I demand you too!" the evil woman shouted in Phoebe's head.

"shut up…SHUT UP! Just be quiet, please!" Phoebe yelled hoping for the shouting to stop. Angelia knelt next to her friend and tried calming her. Mark looked confused at everyone else. One of the bystanders walked over and began questioning Angelia.

"Is your friend always this manic?" Sean said bewildered.

"No but we had a rough morning. But this is new…and no she isn't psycho crazy," Angelia proclaimed holding Phoebe. In Phoebe's mind, the voices did not stop, they got louder and louder and more profound. Phoebe's mind could not take the overwhelming pressure and it went blank. Her body went limp as she collapsed onto the wooden floor. No one said a word.


	2. Chapter 2-Lethal Reunion

Chapter 2- Lethal Reunion

The room grew deadly silent, as everyone looked on as Angelia struggled to pick up her friend. The dead weight of Phoebe's body was too much for Angelia to handle alone. So, realizing she isn't strong enough, she shoots a dirty look at Mark. Mark noticed the look and proceeded to help her carry Phoebe without saying a word. The other bystanders clear a path to one of the vacant bedrooms. The bedroom was very lavish and fully furbished. The mattress is way bigger compared to Phoebe's bed in her dorm. Angelia and Mark carefully place Phoebe's unconscious body onto the Queen-sized mattress.

"We should let her rest. It's been a stressful few months," Angelia states while leaving the room. After staring at Phoebe for an extra few seconds, Mark follows.

Mark and Angelia leave their friend to rest and join the others waiting in the living room area. No one says a word for a few moments as they all process what they saw. Suddenly Cry speaks up.

"Okay what the HELL was that?! Why did she break down screaming? Like the fuck man!" Ryan shouted out of both frustration and confusion.

"Yeah what was that? Does she need medication or something? I wish you would have told us that we were rooming with a crazy person Mark!" Felix replied sarcastically. "I mean a warning would have been nice. I would have brought my straightjacket,".

"For the last time…she is NOT crazy! Obviously, this was just a mini breakdown, I assume. So just quit jumpin' to conclusions." Angelia yelled back at the doubters while rubbing her temples. The questioning of her friend's sanity was making her angry.

"So, while she rests her…mind, do we just pretend this never happened?" Jack questioned. Mark just shrugged his shoulders and Jack sighed.

"Oh shit! I gotta go get the panel ready! Cry you promised to help with the setup this time. We better hurry over there," Felix muttered nudging Cry. "We'll see you guys later and hopefully this whole issue gets settled. Then Felix and Cry were out the door and on their way to VidCon. As the others left, Angie, Jack, and Mark contemplated what to do next.

"I'm gonna go out and get some migraine medicine and some food for Phoebe and me. Her breakdown could be because of her lack of food," Angie stated. She swiftly grabbed her purse from her luggage that was near the door and left. Mark and Jack stood their weighing their options. Do they interrogate Phoebe or let her be?

"Mark…we have to do somethang. We sense it, I know you do as well," Jack calmly stated as he began pacing the floor with his hands on his hips.

"Stop pacing and I know! I just didn't expect it to happen so fast. The ride here was nerve-wracking as is. He knows she's there. This is getting dangerous," Mark replied with an annoyed tone. "Now we wait for Phoebe to wake and hope it's Phoebe".

Meanwhile Phoebe's body still lays unconscious but her mind is back in that nightmare realm. Phoebe walks around the foggy realm feeling followed once more but not as terrified as before. She walked around through burnt ruins examining them. After close examination, she realized that burn marks may not have been caused by a random fire. The chilly breeze from before had returned chilling Phoebe to her bones once again. "Why do I always come here! Why can't I have a normal nightmare or something!" she mumbled to herself. She continued walking. She was surprised that the woman had not appeared yet. Phoebe hoped that she was gone but she knew it was wishful thinking. Growing exhausted, Phoebe sat on a large piece of stone that was buried into the ground. Before she could relax, the woman came flying towards Phoebe. Her wings left a trail of fire behind her burning the remaining trees to nothing. Phoebe sat there in utter shock, petrified and unable to move. Right before the woman hit Phoebe, she stopped an inch from her face.

"Hmp, did I scare you dandelion?" the woman questioned. Her Cheshire cat styled grin appeared on her face once again. Her wings faded away as she lowered herself to the ground.

"I... I want answers! Who are you? Why are you here? What is this God forsaken place?!" Phoebe demanded stepping closer to the woman. Phoebe's face was turning red with frustration. Without realizing in, Phoebe had begun poking the woman in her chest. The woman let out a low laugh and grabbed Phoebe's hand.

"Look mortal the answer for what I am is not comprehensible for you right now. However, I will give you the decency to know my name. I go by Phoenix and only Phoenix," she calmly stated. Yet Phoebe was not happy with that poor excuse of an answer. Hearing every word this woman was saying only made Phoebe grow angrier. Once Phoenix finished her sentence, Phoebe raised her hand and quickly slapped Phoenix.

"Answer my fucking questions! You're in MY mind and MY body! You don't have a choice but to answer me!" Phoebe yelled back. It took her a few seconds to realize what she had done but she did not care. She was too livid to care. Phoenix stood there touching her face laughing.

"They know not for what they do," Phoenix chuckled looking at Phoebe's frustrated face. Her laughter grew louder and more insane. Hearing the laughter quickly changed Phoebe's feelings. She felt terrified again and began to run towards the never-ending ruins. Phoebe ran faster than she has ever ran in her life. She could feel her legs aching with each step. She felt like something was pulling her back. It's making it hard for her to breath and run.

Phoenix broke from her insane state and began to dart after Phoebe. She picks up speed getting faster and faster until her flaming wings return and she takes off. Phoenix quickly closes the gap between herself and Phoebe. Instead of outright catching her, Phoenix summons up a wall of fire to block Phoebe's path. Realizing her fiery obstacle, Phoebe stopped in her tracks immobile. She was frozen with fear but slowly turned to face the attacker. Phoenix slowly glided down in front of Phoebe just barely hovering above the ground.

"Did you really think you could place your hand on me in that manner! This body may have belonged to you originally but I'm here now and this is MY WORLD!" Phoenix shouted in front of Phoebe inching closer and closer to her. "You want to play rough…I'll show you rough!". Phoebe stood there in horror. She made a serious mistake and now is about to pay the price. Before Phoebe could try and run, Phoenix commanded the flames from the wall to form chains and wrap around Phoebe's wrist holding her in place. The flaming chains tighten around her wrist causing 2nd degree burn marks.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Phoebe let out a bloodcurdling scream. She kept squirming to try and get away but to no prevail.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, don't move or this will really hurt," Phoenix calmly stated pulling up Phoebe's blue t-shirt revealing her smooth stomach. Phoenix raised up her hand, brought flames around her finger and began marking her stomach. She made an outline of a bird that covered most of Phoebe's stomach. The more she continued the branding, the more frantic Phoebe squirmed. "Hold still dammit!" Phoenix commanded but to now prevail.

Meanwhile in the opposite room Mark and Jack wait impatiently for Phoebe to wake. Almost an hour has passed since the she passed out. Jack is growing rather impatient and can't stop pacing. He is worried about what can happen when Phoebe wakes up and walks outside.

"GAH! I'm sick of waitin'! I'm going to check on her. This is killin' me Mark," Jack shouts back storming towards the bedroom door. Once he reaches the door, he hesitates. After a moment of hesitation, he swallows the feeling and walks in. To his horrid surprise, Phoebe is twitching uncontrollably. Jack runs to her side and notices some other odd things about her. Her wrist appears to be badly burned. She is covered in her own sweat and tears. Slight mumbles can be heard coming from her mouth.

"Holy shit! Mark get in here!" Jack screams at the top of his lungs. Without hesitation Mark rushes in. He sees Phoebe's body shaking and does the only other thing he can think of. Mark begins to try and shake her awake. "Come on damn it…WAKE UP PHOEBE!" Mark yells.

Jack is standing at the bedside freaking out not knowing what to do next. Worried that Mark could cause more damage, he tries stopping him but to no prevail. Suddenly, Phoebe grabs Mark's arms and gestures him to stop. Mark complies and ask, "Phoebe are you okay? What happened to your wrist?". Phoebe doesn't say a word but smiles instead. Her smile turns into a low laugh which grows louder and more insane. The grip Phoebe has on Mark's arm tightens and begins to burn. The flames immediately eat away the fabric and begin burning his flesh.

"Ow! What the fu-oh no! Jack…RUN!" Mark shouted yanking his arm from her grasp. Jack shook himself out of his shocked state and bolted for the door. Mark quickly followed staring back at "Phoebe" before finally exiting the room. "Phoebe" slowly rose to her feet facing the door, her laughter getting louder. She took in a deep breath and blew a fireball at the door disintegrating it.

"Damn, it feels good to be back!" She growled. Just then, ashes began to flow from the now disintegrated door onto her back. The ashes slowly formed her flaming red wings again. Once they were formed, she creepily walked into the living room area. Her bright red eyes staring down both Mark and Jack. She took a few steps closer in Jack's direction. Jack did not know what to do. He's never met/seen a creature so angry so violent. She looked at him like predator and prey. Mark realized the danger his friend was in and intervened. He stopped in her path but that did not stop her. She let out a low chuckle and preceded to kick Mark in his stomach causing him to heave over. She pushed him aside and darted for Jack. Jack soon found himself short of breath, his vision was leaving him. "Phoebe" had a tight grip around Jack's throat. He was being held in the air against a wall.

"Gak…what…do ye…want…bitch…" Jack tried saying gasping for air.

"Don't act like you don't remember me Anti! Come out so we can settle this score!" she growled holding back a laugh. With Jack not doing as she wanted, her grip grew tighter and tighter. Right before she could finish him off, she felt someone grab her shoulder tightly. The next thing she knew, she was being thrown across the room. Before hitting the wall, she flipped her body to have her feet hit the wall instead.

"Hhaaaa, you are such a disappointment Phoenix," the man spoke. He looked Mark but with clear differences. The man wore a black suit with a red tie to match. His eyes were a shade of garnet. They stared Phoenix down in utter disgust. "Even in this realm I must teach you your place," he spoke back calmly reaching down to grab Phoenix by her neck.

"Gak…mmm…am I supposed to fear you here? Try me" Phoenix coughed back. She felt almost helpless but didn't want him to notice.

"Oh, you want me to try you? Gladly!" he spoke back with confidence. Right before Phoenix could say another word, he chokes slammed her onto the tile floor. He knocked the wind out of Phoenix leaving her to gasp for air. Next, he proceeded to punch her repeatedly in the face to pound his dominance in.

"You still take orders from me! No matter my form or realm we are in, you answer to me!" he shouted. After finally catching his breath, Jack rushed over to try and defuse the situation.

"DARK! I think she got it! You're hurting the vessel!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs. Thankfully Dark grew tired of this scene and retreated leaving Mark to deal with the mess. Mark came to and quickly let go of the woman. He could not believe he let Dark take control for that long. He stood there hovering over Phoebe's unconscious body horrified at what he'd done. Phoenix seems to have retreated already leaving Phoebe there. Phoenix seems to have tried healing some of her wounds after she retreated.

"Damn damn FUCK!" Mark shouted as he started pacing frantically. "We have to wake her up, if not Phoenix will get stronger while Phoebe's out". Jack stepped in front of Mark, put his hands on his shoulders firmly to hold him in place.

"Mark…I don't think Phoenix will be back for a while. When Dark threw her, she was terrified like she saw a monster…" Jack stated staring back at Mark yet Mark could not look his friend in the eyes.

"It's still my fault, Jack…it's still my fault she's laying on the ground…It's MY fault, Jack!" Mark was shouting in his friend's face swatting his friend's hands away. Jack looked away with a sigh. Mark left the room leaving Jack with the duty of moving Phoebe. So, Jack bent down and began pulling Phoebe towards the couch. He positioned her on one of the armrest. Mark quickly came back with a pot of water and a towel.

"What the fuck is that f-?" Jack was not able to finish his sentence when Mark threw the water on Phoebe's face. With the cold water being thrust upon her, she quickly jolted awake but remained silent and stiff. Her blue shirt was soaking wet; it was almost see through. Before anything can be seen, Mark threw the towel over her.

"Phoebe…do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Mark asked quickly stumbling over his words. Phoebe sat there for a minute before speaking. She spoke slowly at first.

"…I…remember everything…I remember the pain, pain, PAIN! What is she?! What is he? What are you? Either of you! I sensed your demon creature Jack inside her nightmare hell! What is going on!"

Jack and Mark both signed and stared at each other.

"Phoebe, get comfortable. It'll be better to understand if you're comfy," Mark spoke softly sitting next to her.

"I'll get the alcohol…she may need it." Jack stated as he got off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

 **Sorry for the LOOOOOONG wait. I'm a full time college student so yeah. Go ahead and tell me what you guys think. I've already started chapter 3 so the wait won't be this long! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3- Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 3.1: Calm Before the Storm

Phoebe and Mark sat on the couch avoiding eye contact patiently waiting for Jack's return. Maybe the alcohol will ease the tension or make it worse. Mark nervously fidgeted with his hands while Phoebe just stared into space. Her face was drained of all color. To try and ease the tension, Mark turned to face Phoebe.

"So, um…how are you feeling? Will you be okay?" he nervously asked not expecting an answer.

With no response, Mark uneasily sat back onto the couch letting out a low sigh. Phoebe comes back from staring into space and begins to speak her voice growing louder.

"You ask how I feel…How am I supposed to feel Mark? I was trapped in my own head watching myself nearly strangle Jack to death!" Phoebe pauses for a moment to take a breath. She then turns to face Mark.

"Next thing I know, you or he are beating me to a bloody pulp!" Phoebe grew more frustrated. Her brown eyes were staring Mark down as if she wanted to slap him for asking such a question. Her fist becomes clenched.

"And you want to know how I'm feeling?!" she shouts breathing heavily as tears fall down her face and onto the floor.

Without realizing it, Phoebe finds herself standing up in front of Mark. She questioned when she stood up but ignores the thought. Mark just sits there unable to answer her questions. He's speechless and let's out a low sigh. To try and ease the tension, Mark slowly rises standing in front of her. Mark opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts it. Without looking at her, he walks past her looking down shaking his head.

"…I just can't right now," Mark mumbles just barely out of ear shot while rubbing his temples.

"What did you say?! Speak up dammit!" she shouted loudly stomping her feet in a fit of rage.

"Answer me for God's sake!" Phoebe shouted at the top of her lungs.

"God can't even save us…" Mark mumbled to himself in a moment of despair.

"Quit mumbling! Say what you mean!" Phoebe shouted back out of frustration.

"Leave it be Phoebe!" Mark harkens back fist clenched. His teeth grinding back and forth not knowing what to do.

"You don't have that right to tell me to leave it be, Mark! I have every right to be upset!" Phoebe states following Mark and standing in his path stopping him. With Mark annoyingly staring back at her, Phoebe starts forcefully poking him in the chest as she barks orders.

"Now you are going to quick your stalling and tell me what the fuck is going on! Who or what is she…. I am now". Phoebe's voice begins to trail off as she looks down in defeat holding back tears. "Please Mark, just tell me."

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, you won't understand," he said with a sigh of defeat.

"Mark," she spoke with an annoyed quiet tone. "At this point, what I've seen, I have no choice but to understand.

Mark let out a low sigh and wrapped his arms around her as a sign of comfort. He did not let Phoebe go until she hugged him back. In this calm moment, Jack walks back into the room with a six pack of Jack Daniels and a six pack of Fireball Cinnamon whiskey. Noticing the mood has shifted, Jack is delighted to see that Phoebe has regained some life in her face.

"Well I see that you two have made uup…sorta," Jack spoke cheerfully.

"You can say that," Mark rebuttal letting go of Phoebe smiling back.

"Yeah, we're good Jack," Phoebe quickly commented letting go of Mark after realizing she hadn't let go when he had. Phoebe covered her face from Mark and Jack to disguise her embarrassment.

"Jack, why did you bring two different types of whiskey? There is only three of us here," Phoebe questioned pointing at the whiskey packs.

"Oh these, well it'll give us some 'liquid courage' and help you digest the information we are about to give you. Besides I think we all need some relaxation" Jack spoke back with a chuckle.

"Okay…I don't really drink alcohol, but I'll make an exception this time," Phoebe laughed back.

Jack walked towards the couch, both drinks in tow, and plopped down on the left side, Phoebe sat in the middle. Instead of joining the two on the couch, Mark grabbed a chair from the desk sitting in the corner of the room and placed in front of the pair. Mark felt responsible for what happened to Phoebe. Instead of letting the feeling linger, Mark gave a small smile to hide his feelings. Jack grabbed a Jack Daniels bottle, cracked it open and began chugging it.

"Whoa! That hits the spot! Mark, Phoebe grab a bottle!" Jack shouted delightfully holding his bottle out.

"Mmm alright yeah sure," Mark said through his big smile. He reached for the Fireball Whiskey, cracked one open and chugged it like a thirsty animal. He nudged towards Phoebe to drink with them to ease her mind. Giving in, she grabbed a Fireball Whiskey bottle only because it contained cinnamon. Her favorite.

"Now are ye ready for the truth?" Jack asked sly fully.

"Yes!" Phoebe spoke nodding her head.

"Come on Angelia, find somewhere already! We've been sitting in the lobby for 20 minutes now. She just needs food!" Felix harkened towards Angelia sitting next to him. Angelia politely placed her phone in her purse, turned to Felix giving him a deadeye.

"Look here Felix, it's her first time outside of Texas. I want her first meal here to be somewhat…special. So, excuse me wanting this to be rememberable for her!" Angelia spoke back with her hands-on hips pointing at Felix.

"Whoa there Taraji P. Henson. The man just thinks that Phoebe wouldn't be too picky for food since you two have not eaten all day is all," Ryan spoke back to ease the frustration between the two.

"Have you found a place yet Angelia?" Felix asked with an annoyed tone. Angelia did not respond but instead she stood up with her purse in hand and began walking towards the exit. Felix and Ryan looked at each other confused and quickly followed.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ryan shouted running after her. Angelia kept walking but gave the two men a response.

"You told me to pick a place and I did. You rushed me and now I'm leaving. Either get up or shut up!" Angelia spoke back in a sassy tone.

Both Ryan and Felix stood there in awe at Angelia's attitude towards them. The men shrugged it off as her being cranked from the lack of food. They followed Angelia out of the lobby and onto the busy streets of Anaheim, California. The sun was shining as bright as it could with clouds trying to hide its beauty. After walking for 20 minutes, Ryan became annoyed and became extremely curious.

"So, Angie, where are we going anyways? You didn't say much," Ryan asked Angie with a confused expression. "We can't aimlessly all day,"

Before answering the question, Angelia stopped in front of a restaurant and pointed upwards. The logo was like a golden angle and the building was an off shade of white.

"Inn-N-Out? Really? This was the 'perfect' place?" Felix questioned annoyingly. "Don't you Texans have an Inn-N-Out anyways?"

"Not where we're from. However, we do have a lot of Whataburgers! Besides neither of us have had it before so why not," Angelia responded with a growing smile.

Ryan and Felix chuckled slightly and opened the door for Angelia. She didn't understand their laughter but ignored it. Once inside, Angelia noticed that both places are very similar in design and color.

"Well, that's a letdown," she said disappointed.

"I tried telling you, it's not special," Felix said with a since of pride. His blue eyes glowing with a sense 'I told you so'.

"But wait 'til you taste the food! The burgers are bigger and juicier!" Ryan happily stated pulling both Angelia and Felix to the register to order. Angelia tried telling Ryan she wasn't sure on what to order. He ignored her resistance bringing them to the register. After being overloaded with the options, Angelia made her final decision and placed her order. Once the orders were placed, the three of them picked a table and sat down waiting for their food.

"So, Angie, how long have you and Mark known each other? I'm just curious, you don't have to answer," Ryan asked. Angelia hesitated to answer as if collecting her thoughts.

"Actually, Mark and I met at a VidCon a few years ago. I knew who he was, but I wasn't a huge fan at the time. During that VidCon, I was on the security staff. There were a lot more convention goers that year than normal. Some one shouted 'Markiplier' and everyone rushed him. Hundreds upon hundreds of people blocked the halls and any exits. This created a massive fire hazard. My team was called in to defuse the situation. I was able to get Mark out of there safely without much fuse. Afterwards, he ate lunch with the security staff and we kept in contact ever since. He's been more of a pen pal since I can't attend a lot of conventions. This is honestly the first time I've seen him in a long time. I'm glad I was able to share the experience," Angelia smirked at the old memory. She felt a warm sensation rush over her body and she began to let out a low laugh of happiness but stopped herself.

"That would explain why you didn't scream when you saw him unlike most fans," Felix sarcastically said.

"Yeah it does. I mean he is just a person, a good one at that," Angelia spoke back still smiling.

"Not to interrupt the trip down memory lane, what is the number again?" Ryan asked trying not to interrupt.

"Oh, it's numberrrrr 98. It's literally right here!" Angelia jokingly stated while pointing at the top of the receipt. Ryan blushed out of slight embarrassment. Felix and Angelia just laughed to themselves allowing Ryan to laugh the embarrassment away. In the mist of their laughter, Angelia's phone begins to ring interrupting their joy. Without saying a word, Angelia grabs her phone out of her purse and hurries outside.

"Well that was weird," Ryan says bewildered. He turns towards Felix whom has a confused yet concerned look on his face as well.

Once outside of Inn-N-Out, Angelia answered the call but did not say a word. She looked around her frantically making sure no one can hear her. Once the coast was clear, she finally answered the call.

"Yes…. They're where? Are-are you sure," Angelia questioned hyperventilating. Her thoughts were racing a thousand miles a minute.

"I understand but…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ques—yes sir," she let out a low sigh and hung up the phone. She held her phone close to her chest for a moment, saying 'Ignosce mihi'. Just then Felix opens on the door concerned.

"Hey Angie, are you okay? We have the food. We can go back if you're concerned," Felix said in a comforting tone holding the take-out. Ryan was right behind him holding her purse. Angelia slowly turned around with a comforting smile to reassure them.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's head back. I bet she's starving!" Angelia remarked jokingly.

 **It's a two parter with a cliffhanger, how dare I! All in all it was too much to add in one chapter. Things get crazy in the second part. Ciao!**


End file.
